In addition to wages or salary payments, employees within a company are often afforded other benefits as part of their compensation. Examples of such benefits include health insurance, paid vacations, and employee discount programs. Though employees may be able to negotiate modifications or additions to the benefits they receive, benefits are frequently pre-selected and provided to employees in fixed packages. Regulations have also come about, requiring employers to provide certain types and/or minimum levels of benefits to employees.